one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nier's Exhibition Match Three
With the permission from the original exhibition match creator, MP999. I've decided to make a match where you get to nominate your favorite characters. Following the rules MP999 has: No joke or meme characters, and I'll get to decide the fate of your favorite characters. * If you have already nominated a character in my last match, you must wait after this match to nominate again. One Minute Melee: Trish Vs Riku (Devil May Cry Vs Kingdom Hearts) Realm of Darkness NieR Soundtrack - Song of the Ancient - Devola The new keyblade master walked through the dark sends near the ocean. He was searching for someone, someone he met years ago. However, he may have found the area where she is located. He still didn’t have much of a clue on where to start looking. The new keyblade master, Riku wears has pale skin, and blue eyes. He wears a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears white shirt with a V-neck. He wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. He also has short spiky-silver hair. “Man, finding Aqua is harder than I thought. Maybe I should have waited for Mickey.” Riku spoke towards himself as he scratched the back of his hair, and allowed himself to wander through the area. The new keyblade master, was tasked to find a former keyblade master known as Aqua who has been trapped in the Realm of Darkness. However, he has been having a lot of trouble trying to find her. ---- Just on the opposite end of the Realm of Darkness, on the same beach Within the Realm of Darkness within a similar position as the keyblade master. A female she-devil roamed through the area in search of someone she knows. It’s been a while since she had seen him, the Devil Hunter known as Dante. She remembers that he went on a mission, and hasn’t came to his shop. The She-Devil frowned as she remembered meeting a red haired woman in his shop instead. Lucia, the girl told her that Dante went to hell. Trish, another hunter came looking for him, and now she ended up hair. Trish has mostly swept back hair with some bangs on the side. She also wears a black corset with white filigree and a lightning bolt design on the front. The zipper on the front is also designed like a lightning bolt. Her black leather pants have lightning bolts on her rear and white filigree-like designs on the hips. Trish's pants are held up by a double-ended belts. The She-Devil has a pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Her accessories consists of a black choker and a black leather gauntlet with three belts on it. Her nails are painted black. The blonde devil-hunter kept walking through this beach until she spotted someone else here. She narrowed her eyes slightly until her eyes slightly widened from the sight of the silver-hair. A smile crept on Trish’s face as she walked towards the silver-hair person. (Music Stop) “Dante!” The words of an unfamiliar voice spoke as Riku turned around to see a women he has never seen before in his life, or he thinks he’s never seen her before. However, the silver-haired keyblade wielder instantly recalled her saying the name Dante? “Umm...I’m sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Riku.” Hearing those words made Trish frowned. He looks like Dante, but he sounds different, and has some different facial features than Dante. However, the resemblance is uncanny. Could he be a clone made by Mundus? No, she doesn’t sense any demonic energy in the boy. “Names Trish. I’m looking for a man in a redcoat named Dante. Have you seen him?” The silver-haired teen pondered the thought, but quickly dismissed it as he would’ve easily recall seeing a man in a redcoat with the name Dante. “But I guess if you did see him you two probably would’ve hit off, and became brothers. The look you two share is quite uncanny.” Now Riku was a little curious. He knows about his task to find his friend, but someone who has an uncanny look towards him has kinda peaked his interest. Perhaps he could also look for him on the side, or they could look for their friends together. “Hey..How about we look for our friends together. I’m looking for a woman named Aqua, and you’re looking for this Dante guy right?” Trish nodded in confirmation to the silver-haired boy’s question. “Then how about we look for our friends together?” Let's Dance, Boys! - Bayonetta Soundtrack “Sounds good to me. Although how about a sparring session to get the blood flowing. It could benefit us in our search if we were to study each other’s movements, and find a way to work with each other.” The she-devil spoke out as she slowly gripped the hilt of the sword, Sparda “Sounds good to me, but don’t go crying when I win.” The silver-haired keyblade wielder spoke out as he summoned his keyblade, and got into his fighting stance. It’s been a while since he had a decent fight, and if what she said is true, then this sparring match would be a good way to figure out teamwork. Both Riku and Trish looked towards each other a slight smile on their lips as they got some distance. It wasn’t long, but both the silver-haired teen, and blonde-haired devil hunter rushed towards each other in a burst of speed as they started to sparring session. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Nier Hitoshura's One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Magic Melee